The invention refers to a suitcase as defined in the preamble of claim 1.
Such shell suitcases, whose case shells are preferably made of plastic material or metal and which are hinged together at one edge of the case shells, are known.
Frame elements are provided at the edges of the case shells, which have a closing means for closing the suitcase. Further, suitcases with two case shells are known that have a zipper as the closing means. The zipper may additionally be provided with a lock.
Further, suitcases are known that are made of textile material. They may be provided with additional, easily accessible side pockets on their outside.